Scarlet Chaos
by Aikido Kasshin Ryu
Summary: While bumping heads with a sexist agent who jumps at her throat every second, Anna Williams is assigned a big mission as she takes on a French mafia. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Irish night was cold as snow slowly fluttered down from the sky. The scenery was silent, yet the quiet murmurs of civilians sounded as they walked down the wet, concrete sidewalks that gleamed in neon shop signs and street lights.

A woman strolled down the streets, clad in a white, leather trench coat. The red tube dress that went above her knees wore under it clung tightly to her petitie figure, her heels clicked against the ground.

A hand gloved in black leather was tucked in her right coat pocket while the other gripping onto a larger, silver briefcase. Her devilish, icy blue eyes were concealed behind a pair of black shades.

It was a fine night for a outing.

Three men had stood upon the highest rooftop as they were hidden in the shadows from sight of the passing civilians . The trio had worn military-styled uniforms that were equiped with high-tech utilities as their faces cloaked in the visors of their helmets.

One of the men wore a dark blue uniform while the other two soldiers behind wore red. He slowly turned his head and watched the woman strutting up the sidewalk, his visor changed colors from a clear screen to a red shade.

He zoomed in with the installed camera in his visor, then onto the briefcase she was carrying. He then turned around to face the other men, making a hand movement as a signal to head out.

The trio had suddenly disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The woman had finally stopped in front of a small bar and begun to walk up the short flight of stairs. She gave a small wave at the bouncer who greeted her with a polite nod and granted her entrance into the small building.

The bar was somewhat empty with men all at least in their early or mid-fifties laying around in the seats. There was pair of large stairs that led to the upper balcony where the drunks dealt with their hangovers while the other patrons smoked cigars and played poker. The surrounding aroma reeked of alcohol and lit cigars.

Anna walked over to the counter where the bartender was mixing the drink for the man she sat next to. He turned his head to face the brunette, fixing the bangs of his short, black hair while sounding a low scoff under his breath.

" You're late. "

The brunette gazed at the watch of her wrist. " Only by a few minutes. "

" That doesn't matter, you're still late. " Shani Lei took the small glass to his lips and drunk a sip before putting it back down on the counter. " Did they follow you here? "

" What? You don't trust me, sweetie? " Anna crossed her legs while admiring the man's features. No matter how young he looked from her perspective, Shani was only in his late thirties, not that the woman would consider him old. Her eyes scanned his arms, his muscles visible as they bulged slightly through the sleeves of his shirt.

" No, I don't. " Shani replied in a serious yet disgusted tone and shot a glare at Anna.

" If you say so. " Anna didn't bother to say anything that. Despite her experience, Shani had always considered her a rookie, for he had been a spy a bit longer before Anna came around. The female assassin always found him as an arrogant, sexist man who always found women to be inferior beings in his eyes.

" Now answer my question. " Shani spoke to her in an irritated tone. " Did anyone follow you here? "

" What do you think? Of course not. " She snapped at the other assassin, nearly losing her composure before calming herself down.

" Don't use that tone with me, rookie. Remember who you're talking to. "

" I'm not a rook -- "

" Your point? " He cut her off halfway. " 'Cause I clearly don't give a shit, and you should know that by now."

Anna ignored him and continued speaking. " I know one thing. You don't know me, so I don't know where you get off calling me a rookie. " It went silent afterwards, and so did Shani. The man took another sip of his drink before he started talking again.

" I know where I get off. " Shani glared at the other assassin again. " You dress like a whore, for one, when you should be looking like a damn professional. " Anna stared at him with an elevator look; the male spy only wore a black suit with a matching tie and he thought that made him special.

_'Well, kudos to you, douche-bag.' _

" Plus, you're always so fucking calm. Stop being so laid-back for once and maybe I'll respect you some more. " Shani let out a tiny set of laughter, his arrogant attitude showing. " Until then, how about you go home and throw on an apron, okay? "

She didn't even know what she was hearing right now. Anna was starting to wonder how did this man was even hired to do the job, especially with his attitude and demeanor towards women. Then again she and Shani had never gotten along on missions.

Nonetheless, he was like Nina to her, except he wasn't a woman who ridiculed her throughout the years but didn't criticized her because of her gender. Anna was not going to let him get to her, and she made sure of that.

" You know, sweetie. Women can do anything a man can do, if you haven't noticed. " She reached for her purse and half unzipped it, pulling out a thin, skinny object. " Is it that time of the month for you? " She giggled as she waved the tampon in the Shani's face, who swatted the item away.

" See! This is what I mean! You women and your damn attitudes make me sick! "

The loudness and bass in Shani's voice had caught the attentions of the patrons, who murmured and gasped as they whispered comments to each other.

" Excuse me? " Anna stood from her seat and faced Shani, the grin that was on her face seconds ago vanished. He got up from his seat as well, and the two gave nasty, hateful glares at each other as the murmuring of the patrons grew louder than earlier.

" Women, including arrogant sluts like you, make. me. sick. " Shani repeated in disgust.

That did it. Anna was on the verge on shouting her own insults at the peak of her lungs, her fists clenched and readied to be pounded onto Shani's face. Any word that was towards her direction and was a relative to the word, 'slut', was bound to set her off.

_'I came here for a meeting, not a bar fight...'_

" In fact, you should be standing somewhere on a corner then to be in my presence. "

It came to her now. This gender-discriminating pig that stood in front of her didn't resemble her sister, but her father. A man who had never disrespected her for being a woman, but also found her an inferior being. The memories of all the neglect and pain was like the fuel that ignited the flames of hatred inside her, and the reminiscing wasn't doing any help of putting her in a better mood.

The sound of broken glass broke Anna out of her trace of thought, and she and Shani looked up at the shattered skylight only to see a round object drop to the floor. She stared at it for a few seconds before her eyes became wide with her teeth gritted. _' Crap! ' _

The flash grenade exploded, blinding Shani, along with everyone else in the room except for Anna who wore a pair of shades. However creating a flash of blinding light wasn't its only effect; a thick screen of smoke soon shrouded the bar, and the sound of helicopter wings came from above.

" Dammit! I knew they'd follow here! " Shani shouted while in a state of temporary blindness. Anna couldn't make out his voice through the screams and cries of the patrons, along with the sound of chopper wings growing louder. " You're nothing but a careless rook -- " His voice stopped at the sound of a thump.

Anna withdrew her pistol from her coat pocket, and seconds after focusing it at the field of smoke she felt something struck her in her cheek with fierce momentum from her right, knocking her to the ground on her side. She scrambled off the ground on all fours and crawled for her gun before getting to her feet. The smoke screen had cleared and the series of loud noise died down.

" They got away... " Anna sighed in disappointment while she put the firearm back in her coat pocket. She turned around to find Shani lying on his back, groaning and holding his head as if suffering from a massive migraine. " Oh my god, sweetie, are you okay? " She rushed to him and extended a hand, only to have it swatted away like a fly.

" I'm fine! " The Asian male snapped at her and got up to his feet. " Just get the hell away from me! "

Anna took a few steps back away from Shani, her lips parted in shock. " Fine! " She snapped back as she stomped her heel like a child throwing a tantrum. She turned around, only to find something was missing. " The briefcase! " A teasing laughter came from behind her.

" I knew it. " Shani shook his head. " I knew you would fuck this up, one way or another. You're pathetic. "

The minute he made eye contact with Anna, mocking, brown eyes met with icy-blue pools of hatred. His taunting grin wasn't making her feel any better.

Yet she did nothing. All she did was glare at the other assassin for a few good seconds but storming out the door, head sunk and facing the ground beneath her. A beeping sound rang and she placed a hand over her ear.

_" Report. "_

" An ambush. They got away. " Anna responded in defeat.

_" I see. We'll inform you when we get any leads of Papillon. That briefcase contains information that has taking us months to retrieve, valuable information that is useful in taking them down. "_

" I see. " The brunette rose her head up and faced the empty streets ahead of her. " How much damage could they do? "

Her eyepiece emitted a loud stream of static that made her wince. _" Williams, Papillon is a French mafia that are known for taking out at least three rival gang leaders in the past month. Not only did that briefcase contain information, it also contained thousands of dollars. With that much money, there is a lot of damage they can do. " _

" Well, isn't that dandy? " She spoke in a low voice with a sarcastic tone. " What about Shani-boy? " Afterward what had happened at the bar, even speaking his name was like nails on a chalkboard to her ears.

_" We'll take care of him. I overheard he said to you. I am truly sorry you had to deal with that. "_

" It's no problem, hon. I've dealt with men like him before. "

_" I see. Well, until then, get some rest. " _His voice had cut off at the sound of a beep.

Anna had let a tired yawn as she dragged her body down the sidewalk. " Goodnight to you, too. " She halted in her steps as she watched the snow fall from the sky. " I guess it's back to square one. "


	2. Chapter 2

" _I knew you would fuck this up one way or another. You're Pathetic. _"

Those same words rang in her head like church bells, reminding her of the infuriating situation she was put through. Anna tapped her foot impatiently, trying to hold a calm composure so that she would not crush her Styrofoam coffee cup placed in her hand.

" Can't I start this without him? " Anna gazed at her wrist watch; almost half an hour had past and Shani wasn't in sight. " I shouldn't be waiting for that old geezer. "

Anna looked up and around the cafe; her partner was not in view, and in the next thirty seconds she had planned to leave. Soon she reached her limit, got up from her seat, and marched towards the cafe entrance. The door swung open and Anna stepped back, glaring at the person in front of her. " You're late. "

Shani glared back at the woman. " Only by -- "

" A few minutes? " Anna gave him a smirk. " No matter. Come on, old man. We got work to do. " She rushed past Shani and out the door. All Anna knew was that today was not going to do pleasant.

* * *

Two hours of walking the Irish streets had passed. Anna monitored the GPS in her hand, receiving no leads on the suitcase which had a hidden tracer bug attached to it. All she'd gotten was pain in her feet and suffering from Shani's complaints.

" Hey, rookie! " Shani called out to Anna. " Do you even know what you're doing? " Anna stopped in her tracks and turned around.

" If I didn't know what to do, I wouldn't even be holding this thing, or be here in general for that matter. " She turned away and rolled her eyes, averting them back to the GPS device.

" Being a smart-ass again? " Shani had a bit of emphasis in his tone, and Anna rolled her eyes again. " I'm getting a bit tired of your attitude, and -- "

The Irish woman stopped in her tracks, as the signal on the GPS started to beep with a fast pace. " I got something. " She looked around and gazed at an old, run-down building across the street for her and Shani. " _Not an very fancy hideout, I see._ " She turned to see Shani already crossing the street. " Hey, what gives? " Anna called out to him.

" You move too slow. Learn how to keep up, rookie! " Shani called out back to her, leaving her behind as Anna growled under her breath.

" _I hope a bus hits him. _" She started to pick up her pace and began to follow.

* * *

Anna slowly took small steps down the stairs, carefully not making a sound with her clicking heels, which would echo in the barren, cramped stairway. Shani turned around to look her in disgust, and groaned as he shook his head.

" Why did you even decide to wear those things? " He pointed at Anna's feet. " We're doing espionage, not walking on a catwalk. " He was only responded by silence as Anna ignored him. Anna halted as she made it to a door, and pressed the side of her body against it. She leaned her ear a bit, hearing the sound of roaring, as if a riot was on the other side of that door.

" Wanna check it out? " She turned to Shani, who raised an eyebrow and glared.

" Why do you think we're here for? " He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. Anna, not willing to argue again, grabbed the knob and opened the door. As she did, the roaring had blasted into her ears as she shielded them with her hands, Shani waltzed into the room, unaffected by the loudness.

The two had seemed to stumble into a underground arena, crowds of overexcited people surrounding a large, caged ring. Inside was a large man attacking an smaller one in a barbaric, brutal manner, throwing him around the ring like a rag doll. Anna grimaced at the sight of blood smeared on the mat, and was terrified by the larger man's roaring battle cries.

" What a beast..." She gazed at him, and soon bumped into a cheering woman whose elbow had smacked into Anna's forehead.

" Oh, sorry! I -- " The woman spun towards Anna and apologized with a frown and an Irish accent. Anna clutched her forehead and looked at the woman as her mouth slightly dropped. She had somehow recognized the woman by her brown hair that went to her shoulders and the green beret that she wore. " Maddie? "

The woman gave the other a confused look. " Anna? Anna Williams? " She quickly trapped Anna in a tightening, bear hug, almost managing to suffocate her. " It's been so long! " She had let go of Anna, who inhaled short bits of oxygen.

" Yeah, I know. Now, why are you here? " Anna raised a brow at Maddie. Maddie Williams was a first cousin on her father's side, and was a rather shy and reserved girl. She was never an outsider, always indoors and drawing paintings or reading numerous amounts of books. To Anna, Maddie coming out of the corridors of her home and out to watch a underground cage fight was the last thing she had excepted her to do.

" What, I can't celebrate my 17th birthday? " Maddie gave a smile, then averted her eyes back to the cage, seeing the smaller man laid out of his back with a bloody face.

" Alright, everyone! Who's man enough to step up to the Mighty Marduk? " The crowd roared as Marduk had let out another strong roar. " The winner will receive the grand prize money! " The announcer held up a large, silver suitcase -- the same briefcase that was stolen from last night at the bar. " $50,000! "

Anna knew what she had to do. She began to march through the crowd when she felt something grab onto the sleeve of her jacket. " Don't even think of going in there with that thing. Do you wanna end up like that guy, kid? " He pointed his finger at the defeated fighter, who was coughing up bits of blood, laying there as if he were to die seconds later.

Anna broke free from his grip. " I have to do what I have to do, in order to complete this mission. You know that. " She gave him a hard look, a look that showed she was determined to finish the assignment she was given, and Shani let out a long sigh.

" Fine. Do whatever you want. " And all that, Anna rushed for the small stairs attached to the cage door, and stepped into the ring. The crowd's roar had quickly changed into a series of howls as they eyed the velvet mini dress under her jacket that showed ample cleavage. Anna jumped as she heard footsteps behind her, and turned around.

" Maddie! " The agent gasped as she saw her cousin in the ring with her and a large, barbaric man who's bent on beating their faces in. " What are you doing? "

" Celebrating my 17th birthday -- " Before Maddie could finish answering Anna's question, she was soon shoved to the cage door.

" Maddie, now is not a good time for birthday celebrations, so can we discuss this later? " Anna had insisted to her cousin that she did not want to celebrate her birthday by having a caveman's gigantic fist smashed into her face for a present. Maddie did nothing but break away from Anna and sighed.

" Fine, I'll go. " At that, she turned heel and sighed, only to have the cage door be slammed in her face. " Or not. " She cringed as the hearty, arrogant laughter of Marduk had sent a sense of fear down her spine and paralyzed her in her tracks.

" Well, I see I got some two lovely ladies here! " He heavily grinned at Anna, who sent a glare in response. " How about you two be good, little girls and throw the match, eh? So I take you two somewhere nice, especially you, birthday girl. " He snickered and raised an brow at Maddie, who was still frozen in fright with her back facing him, and his large shadow that hovered over her gave no comfort.

" Ugh. She's not interested in neanderthals, so I'd recommend that you'd stay in your cage. " Anna spat at the larger man in disgust, repulsed by his features. His loud, overbearing, primitive ways, the forest of hair on his chest, and how the strong scent of sweat that surround him all made her regret even having a thought of stepping into the ring.

Maddie finally gained the courage to face Marduk, and became even more horrified in Marduk's presence than she did when she was within the safety of being outside of the ring. Her eyes wandered down to his lower body. " Oh my..." Her pupils stretched in horror as she saw the large budge within Marduk's shorts, praying not to be raped in front of the many spectators.

Marduk, ignoring Anna's protest, grinned. " I love it when they play hard to get..." At that, he charged for the two women. Anna leaped out of the way into a roll as Maddie did the same, only to land on her stomach. " Come on, baby, I won't bite! " Anna stood and rushed for Marduk, sending swiftly-executed kicks at his chest, only to have every single hit blocked. She picked up her pace, and her kicks came at him with a faster rate, managing to strike him hard in his left rib and cause him to stumble back.

" Heheheh...not bad, I like my women feisty..." Marduk struggled a bit to speak through the stinging pain in his ribs, but was equipped with his eyes of lust that met with Anna's, pushing her into a mental zone of insecurity.

" _What's up with that look of his? "_ She asked herself, and before she knew it, Marduk was already right in front of her, tackling her into the cage wall. He pinned her against the wall, making eye contact with her again with a greedy smirk. " You know, we can do this right here and now if you want. The audience would pay big bucks for that! " Just as he said that, he was struck hard in the groin with severe force, feeling the protective cup crack between his legs. His eyes widened and he stumbled to the ground on his back, yelling in agonizing pain.

Maddie stood up, watching her cousin be almost violated and fight off Marduk. " Hey, caveman! " Marduk ceased his yelling and looked up at Maddie. " They're waiting for your audition at the Geico commercial! " The larger man soon became angry and pushed himself off the mat before charging at Maddie, screaming a monstrous battle-cry.

" Maddie, get out of the way! " Anna cried out, fearing for her cousin who was about to be beaten into a bloody pulp. Maddie turned heel and ran towards the cage wall, taking a few more steps before driving her leg forward and flipping off the wall over Marduk's head. Airborne, she wrapped her elbows around his neck, and landing on her feet, she pivoted her hips and threw Marduk onto his back. The crowd roared in excitement, the cries of female spectators sounding over the men's, as Anna watched in surprise. " She definitely learned that from daddy..."

Marduk got off his back onto all fours, gazing at the woman like a bull fuming at the sight of the color red. " Is that the best you got? " Maddie taunted with a wag of her finger before leaping out of the way of Marduk's tackle, which had him ram into the cage. " Come on, it's so easy, a caveman can do it! Why can't you? " She continued dodging every blow sent her way, dancing around the ring as Marduk grew more and more annoyed by the second.

Anna watched the fight from a distance and was left in confusion. " When did she learn to fight like that? " She began to recognize the technique that Maddie pulled off, a technique that belonged to Anna's father, who was an assassin. The Head Twist Throw. She then gasped at the sight of her cousin be grabbed and held in the air by her neck with Marduk's hand crushing her throat.

" I tried to go real easy on you, kid, but you've really pushed my limit! " Marduk cried with a demonic grin, a grin that soon faded when Anna leaped onto his back, locking her arms around his neck. She applied pressure, suffocating the man as Maddie was released from his grip and dropped to the floor. Anna placed Marduk on his back over her knee, and smashed his elbow into his throat. She then stood to her feet, leaving the unconscious Marduk behind her.

" The winners of the match are these two ladies standing right here in the cage! " The announcer marched into the cage with the suitcase in hand. Anna rushed up to him with a smirk before snatching the case from him.

" Thank you, sweetie. " She gave him a wink before walking down the steps with Maddie following her, and turned around. " Mind telling where you learned that move from? "

" Oh that? " Maddie raised an eyebrow. " Uncle Richard taught me that. He thought because of my timidness that I couldn't defend myself. That's something, isn't it? "

On Anna's father's side, many relatives were either assassins or infiltration spies, with many of their children raised in the way of a hidden killer. Maddie, however was not one of those children, for she was a rather peaceful child who never had thoughts of taking a life.

" Time to go, kid. " Shani snatched the suitcase from Anna's grasp and made it for the exit, as Maddie glared at him with a frown.

" What's up his butt? " She asked Anna, who gave her a shook of his head.

" I don't even know. "


End file.
